A Dead Heart
by Midnight Rosedrop
Summary: After being alone for so long, the first people Haruka sees believe her to be this so called Angel who has 'obliterated' everyone, thanks to a little black book left in someones room. These people do everything in there power to remove Haruka from the equation and begin to call themselves a battlefront. The unmistakable similarities bring back many memories she'd rather forget.
1. A Liars Lies

A/N

\- This is pretty short and more of a prologue than anything. The next chapter will begin everything. -

* * *

"OTONASHI YUZURU!" I yelled. He looked up, tears in his brown eyes, to see me storming out of the school building. I'm sure my long, sea foam green hair being whipped around in the wind and my eyes bearing a slight trace of tears. "What the heck do you think you're doing here?!" I asked, anger rising in my voice.

"I.. it's you." He said surprised to see me still here. His beloved angel had just vanished in his arms. It was completely plausible for him to be crying his eyes out. However, he was still here after three hours and it was now dark, with only stars lighting up the sky. He had stopped screaming out her name once he realized she wasn't coming back. However, his tears never stopped. He tried to regain his composure by standing, but was still crying when he asked, "Why are you still here? Didn't you leave with the rest of Battlefront?"

I folded my arms and popped out my hip in a slightly sassy style. "I told you before, I'm not from Battlefront. The real question is, why are you still here?" I replied.

"I wanna help the next people that come through." He answered rubbing the tears away from his eyes. "Starting with you."

I laughed, it was forced of course but Otonashi wouldn't have been able to figure that out. After gradually bringing my laughter to a stop, I ask, "What do you mean starting with me? I've already overcome everything and except it." I eyed him very carefully. "So have you not left yet? I can take care of things here. You've got people waiting for you."

"You have people too." He said with a sense of urgency.

"But the people you saved want to see your smile. They'll be left with no memory of you but their hearts won't forget what you did for them." I make sure he's looking in my eyes when I say, "You are a much more urgent matter than I am Otonashi. You have to find her right?" The starlight shimmers off the silver hand rail as I lean on it. "Even if I did leave, what would the point be. You can't help other people if you're depressed.

"But I-" He cut himself off, "Are you really okay being alone?"

I give him a happy, yet slightly smug smile. "What do you mean alone? There should be more recruits coming in and it would be fun to mess with the NPC's. Heck, I wanna beat Angel's high score on the mid-term test and become student body president." I shrugged before continuing, "I guess you could stay here if you really wanted to, but Tachibanna is waiting for you. Do you really wanna to leave her hanging like that?"

He looked at me, noticably shocked that I had said Tachibanna's name for the first time he had known me. He quickly shook it off and said with the first smile of gratitude I had ever seen, "Thank you, for everything. You helped everyone a lot." He gave me a hug similar to one that an older brother would give to their sister. Letting go, he looked at me as though he was giving some internal monologue.

"Hey," I said grabbing his attention. "It was you saved everyone, thanks."

"Well, take care!" He said after stepping back and with a wave, he vanished.

I removed my smile shoved my hands in my pockets and stared at the stars, my gaze slowly drifted to the full moon. _The moon must be so lonely_. I thought to myself. _The stars are just close enough for the moon to admire their beauty, but when the closest one is just in view it retreats to the shadows._ Sighing I mutter to myself, "Just like me." With that, I retreat to my assigned dorm room.


	2. A Lost Hope

The alarm clock on my nightstand went off and before I could do anything I had to turn it off.

Sluggishly, I raise my arm to have it fall down on the off button. I've been in this world for so long and the tech has changed so much. We now use thin cylinders to project a holographic, interactive screen and/or keyboard, instead of computers. That doesn't even begin to describe the monitoring glasses, I, and every other kid at the school wears. They seem to to be thin, white framed glasses, however when someone wears them they monitor an individual's health and emotional conditions. It has become a requirement for us to wear them. It had taken forever but, I learned how to trick the system into believing what I wanted it to register as my emotional state.

I pulled out my school uniform and threw it on. Looking at myself in the mirror, I noted how my by lightly tanned skin seemed lighter than usual. Everything else was the same as usual. The same cream color of the jacket complimented my hair, and the black skirt was still too high for my liking. Groaning, I remember losing the debate on removing the school uniforms. The mirror reflected my blue eyes. Although they held no warmth, they weren't cold. Just empty.

Shaking off my thoughts I put on my monitoring glasses and look at the list of students I had on my computer.

Student Body President - Tsukino, Hakaru

Student Body Vice President - To be determined

I may be president but I still had to decide on who was going to be my next Vice President. Everyone who I'd pick was human and had passed on fairly quickly. The last time someone had come to this world was so many years ago, that I had stopped counting them.

After scrolling down the list I stopped while arriving at a name I had never seen before, Mareo, Noda. Another person had come to this high school purgatory. I quickly wrote down his name and ran to the teacher's lounge.

The teachers had been idly chatting when I came in, breathing heavily. They all turned to look at me, "Oh, hello Tsukino!" The principal said. "Have you chosen a Vice President yet?" I nodded in reply. "Well, what's their name?" He asked. I handed the scrap of paper to him. He took it, and after reading it over he chuckled. "Mareo, Noda." He said, "You really did want a smart one, aye?" I gave him a convincing, confused look. He always said that about any student I picked, even if they had the lowest score in their class. "Well okay then." He said, turning and walking away. I quickly rushed out to the door and headed towards the cafeteria.

While walking through the halls I heard some one yelling, "Where am I! What is this place?! Why aren't I dead!" I rushed towards the guy yelling. He was in the hallway, pinning a girl to the wall by the throat. "Tell me you-"

Before could finish his sentence I cleared my throat, grabbing his attention. "Excuse me, but she doesn't know." I said in a more matter of factly manner than I was aiming for. "May you please put her down?" I asked politely, giving a slight tilt of my head. I was lucky when he complied and began charging towards me, grabbing me by the neck and pinning me to the wall. "You may wanna do this somewhere else, that girl will go get the teachers."

"All the more reason to stay," He said sneering, "I'll use you as a hostage while interrogating the teachers."

I'd admit that there was some logic to that, however... "They won't know anything. You and I are the only ones aware that you're suppose to be dead." I began mentally cursing the fact I was using such adept phrasing, subconsciously. I took a long look at him, he had light blonde and had striking green eyes. His physique was of a rather stiff and thin, but had toned muscles. "It won't be good." I warned him. It was too late though, a teacher had just ran down the hallway.

"President!" The annoying student shouted.

The teacher was furious, "Put her down this instant and come with me Takahashi!"

I noticed the name, but ignored it for the time being. Addressing the teacher that had just come in I came up with an excuse. "Oh, um sorry Mr. Aoi, we were rehearsing for a skit and got a little to carried away with the our roles." I chuckled, "You know how I am when it comes to acting." He gave an unsure nod but insisted that this Takahashi put me down.

After he had finally set me on the ground again, I told him to follow me. "If you want to understand what's going on, I suggest you follow me." I had lost most of my emotions over the course of being this world for so long that I must've sounded liked the previous president. _What was her name again? I can't remember._ I shrugged it off and began walking to the gym, this Takahashi, following me.

* * *

Once we got to the room I leaned against the wall. "So, Takahashi is it?"

"Yeah, what of it?" He stated. His voice clearly had anger, frustration irritation, and annoyance in it. However, like everyone else who I'd met hidden underneath it was sorrow and despair.

"Well, I'm the student body president, I like to know who the students are." I said slightly smugly be for giving a light-hearted laugh at his expression. "Anyway, you had something in your past that was depressing or bad that's made you curse God right?" I said, now grabbing his attention. "The point of this world is to over come those feelings and thoughts. Once you've done that, you're reborn in the world." I gave him a friendly smile, and tilted my head slightly to the left. "If you need anything you can ask me, okay?"

He was wearing an expression of pure anger and hatred when he replied, or shall I say yelled. "What the hell do you mean get over it! You don't know what I've been through! I can't just get over it! I've been trying to for years! It's impossible for me to just forgive God or accept it! I can't and I don't think I ever will!"

Giving him a knowing smile, I said, "I know, that's why I'm here."

"What do you mean by that?"

With a tilt of my head, and a light blush I said, "To help of course!" Before anything else was said though, a loud shouts came from the hallway. Turning my head towards the door, and back at Takahashi. "Excuse me please."

As I entered the halls and moved about them, the yelling soon became much clearer. The content however, threw me off guard. "Where is the President! WHERE IS THAT F****** ANGEL! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! **SHOW ME TO THIS D*** GOD OF YOURS!** "

The yelling continued, and I followed. Upon arriving I cleared my throat and said, "Hello, I'm the student body president. How may I help you?"


End file.
